


Crown Caster

by ravenouschild



Series: The Crown Caster & the Avengers Crew [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Elemental Magic, Gen, Magic-Users
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 08:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20224558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenouschild/pseuds/ravenouschild
Summary: Ellianna watches the Avengers fight on the regular, wanting to be a part of the team but never being able to find opportunity to actually join. When she stumbles into Peter after his patrol, she finds an opening to be part of a group, something she's never experienced before.After explaining her caster magic, meeting the team (very briefly), and continuing to keep up her false identity, Ellie just has to hope that she won't be cast out of another family.(Main character's real name and fake name are used interchangeably)NOTE: Series does not have to be read in order but I recommend reading the first one so that this character actually makes a bit more sense :D





	1. Right After Patrol

Peter sat on the top of a building, legs dangling as he munched on a churro. A throat cleared behind him, and he whipped around, almost falling off as he noticed his company. His Spidey sense hadn't gone off, which meant the woman standing in front of him wasn't a threat to his safety. He stuffed the rest of the churro in his mouth and rolled his mask back down, gazing at her uncertainly before speaking.

"Can I help you?"

The woman, appearing to be in her early 20s, stepped a little closer, into the gold glow of the setting sun. Her long auburn ponytail lit into a fiery orange, her jade coloured eyes studying him curiously. "I'd like to ask you a favour."

"Depends on what that is. No crime and no aliens! Those freak me out."

"I need to speak with Mr. Stark or Mr. Rogers. I've been wanting to help out on a few missions I've seen on the news, but it's not easy getting a hold of such a busy man without getting shot in the face by a repulsor gun."

Peter paused for the first time, giving the woman a once over. "Who are you?"

She smiled sadly, walking over to Peter's spot and sitting down. "Do you know what a caster is, Spiderman?"

"Umm, kinda. Doctor Strange told me a little bit about them. He doesn't know much either, except for the fact that it's a different kind of magic than the kind he practices, and that they're a dying breed."

"Would you like to know more?"

Peter nodded, checking to make sure there's no crime in the area before giving the woman his attention. Her long lilac coat fluttered in the breeze, and she loosened her white leather bracers before starting.

"The original caster families gained their powers through lacrima, ancient sources of magic that were discovered by humans. Unfortunately, lacrima are dangerous when they're active, so to prevent potential mass destruction, they were magically sealed, and are almost impossible to access. There were many different kinds of magic that were developed from those original families and are the kinds that are passed down now. There's druid, cleric, bard, illusion, summoner, enhancer, and the elementalists." The woman paused with a forlorn look in her eyes before she continued.

"The elementalists were some of the most coveted casters. Not to sound down on the other types, but elementalists were able to hold power over such a wide range of things, it made them strong. So since the beginning of time, the elementalists were the sworn protectors of the people, with the strongest one called the crown caster."

Peter's gaze had drifted to the back of her coat at this point, which, in the center, had a large silver crown-looking symbol. The woman smiled when she noticed his gaze.

"You've caught on. That's me. Unfortunately now, the caster population is wasting away, so there's not much competition for the crown."

"Aren't you a little young to be the strongest one? Doctor Strange told me the last guy died recently and he was like 110."

"You're not wrong. I am young. But my soul's merged with a light lacrima, which is not only a piece of elemental magic, but a good chunk of where illusion magic comes from. I don't think anyone else has ever been able to do that, so by default, it kinda had to be me."

Peter giggled, nodding. "I'll get Mr. Stark to talk to you no problem. I'll tell him once I head back, which I should be doing now if I don't want to be late. Bye! um, who... Are you? Crown lady?"

The ginger smiled, offering a hand out to shake. "Luanna Crownguard. It's nice to meet you."

As Peter swung back to the tower, Ellianna took off her illusion cloak, hair going back to sunny blonde, face de-aging, eyes reverting back to their dark whisky amber. Book emerged from its hiding spot, landing lazily next to her, the pages flipping slowly. "Was this a bad idea?" She asked it quietly, watching the magic runes ghost across the parchment. Book snapped closed, settling next to her hand and giving it a nudge. "Yeah, you're probably right."


	2. Still don't know if I trust her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers meet the crown caster! They're not very trusting yet.

The Avengers were suspicious when they heard about it. The only saving grace was that Strange was able to verify the parts of the story that he knew were true, so Steve arranged a meeting for this mysterious caster lady that his friend’s son managed to meet. Suspicious as usual, Nat took a seat outside the building, in her civilian clothes and in a blonde wig. She spotted the woman from a mile away. Her appearance wasn’t subtle whatsoever, her blood orange hair, tumbling to her lower back in loose curls, caught the sunlight, making it look even more fiery. She was carrying a thick book under her left arm, browned with age, but covered in intricate golden details. When she approached the tower, her eyes glanced over the massive structure, barely acknowledging the size of it unlike most of the people Natasha saw visiting the tower. She simply sighed, pulling her jean jacket a little tighter around herself, and stepped in. 

Stephen and Bucky were already waiting near the front desk. Bucky stared at her for a long time, a strange warmth in his eyes. Stephen barely even reacted and wordlessly turned around, gesturing for the woman to follow him. They rode the elevator in silence, and she followed him into a conference room, where a large amount of the avengers were sitting, looking at her apprehensively. She took a seat, setting Book down on the table. Steve spoke first. 

"So, Peter's told us some stuff about you. I'm Steve. Nice to meet you."

The woman nodded, smiling. "With all due respect, Captain Rogers, anyone who hasn't been living under a rock knows who you are. I know all of you. My name's Luanna. It's nice to meet you all."

Steve nodded stiffly. "You say you want to help us. What can you offer? Who do you work for? What are your motives?"

"I don't work for anyone. I'm one of the few casters left in the world, and I don't have anyone to fall back on. I work alone. I just want to help out, get some jobs done quicker, prevent some destruction. I do want to save this world. After all, I’m one of the idiots that lives on it.” 

Tony kept his gaze on her before tapping his Starkphone and projecting a holographic screen in front of him. “I had FRIDAY run a background check on you. You don’t exist. How are we supposed to trust you?” Ellie nodded gravely, weighing her options. The staring from everyone in the room was making her uncomfortable, and she knew she only had one shot at forming trust, and if she failed, she'd be blasted out of the floor-to-ceiling glass windows before she could even breathe. She finally spoke up, with steely determination in her eyes.

“You don’t. If you don’t trust me, I won’t bother you guys. Obviously my name isn’t ACTUALLY Luanna Crownguard. Spiderman isn't the only vigilante on the block. It’s up to you whether or not to trust me, but I won’t ever reveal my true identity. I have no one else in my life and no one to affiliate myself with. Please consider.” With a tight-lipped smile, she stood, curling a finger towards the door. Book snapped to attention, going up to float beside her. Peter gasped loudly at the floating book, who turned to him and waggled its pages in humour. “Don’t try to find me. If you want my help, I’ll come to you.” With that, Ellie walked right out, leaving a room full of flabbergasted Avengers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's so short I'm sorry oops


	3. Aliens?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers finally figure out how our resident caster mage fights! How will they react?

No one really understood what the caster meant when she said she’d come find them, but since they were all still undecided on whether or not to trust her, they forgot about it. Steve was skeptical, but Peter said that his spidey sense never went off around her, so the team still wasn’t sure which instinct they should act on. A couple months later, they got an emergency alarm about some aliens invading. When the team got there, the battlefield was already strewn with alien corpses. There was a single person walking through the bodies, gripping a 7 foot tall staff with a large tome floating next to her, kicking them aside to make room to fight as more came through the atmosphere. A familiar lilac coat and white bracers caught Peter’s eye, the silver crown symbol glinting on the back as the woman’s hands glowed with frosty blue light. 

“LU!” Peter screeched, jumping up and down, the legs of his iron spider suit vibrating with excitement. The caster whipped around, face breaking into a smile when she saw him. “Spidey! It’s good to see you!” She paused mid sentence to slap a giant group of aliens across the face with a blizzard spell, not even flinching at their screaming as they flash froze. Even Stephen had to hide a wince as the air around them swirled with ice. Unbothered, the caster continued. “Did Mr. Fury call you guys in? I’ve tried to do some work but there’s SO many left to go.” Despite her words, she was smiling comfortably as green magic channeled out of her feet, turning into tree roots that stabbed and wound their way through the bodies of the aliens. With a tiny salute, she turned back to face the aliens, continuing to fight nonchalantly. 

Tony and Steve shared a look, before mutually agreeing. “We’re keeping this one.” 

The aliens were cleaned up in record time, and the crown caster became a part time member of the avengers. She’d hop along on missions sometimes, using her devastatingly strong magic with a radiant smile on her face, impaling aliens with wind spears while still being poised, and being serious enough for Steve but still fun enough for Peter. The avengers genuinely like the auburn haired woman, and despite never knowing anything more about her other than her name and love for coconut chapstick, they were fine with it staying that way. Ellianna became a little happier too. In a weird, dysfunctional way, the avengers became kind of family to her. They never pushed her for more info about her, and she made sure to never let anything leak. Deep down inside, Ellie craved to have the safety and comfort of a family, but she also knew that it would never happen. She had no one, and it had to stay that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More actual Avengers and Peter stories coming up! I just need to spit out enough background info on Ellianna. Then we can have the domestic avengers fam we all deserve.

**Author's Note:**

> More avengers and Peter-centric stories will come later once I can fully lay down the position of this OC in the MCU, so bear with me until her history and powers are fully explained :)


End file.
